plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AWPXML/Archive 4
Your "proof" is just your view in your perspective ONLY, obviously not an axiom or definiation. Archiving is my own business, you have no rights to "help" me unless I seek help from you. I don't think there is rules that forces users to archives their talk page right? National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 23:28, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeah... Enabled track Censoring Eh... what? What have I done? If you have no reasons+proof for that warning, I demand I deletion on that warning and I'm going to accuse you for power abuse. National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 03:16, November 22, 2014 (UTC) HOW then?National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 03:20, November 22, 2014 (UTC) and does it deserve a serious warning? NO and why you only read a sentence's front half? You can't stop me from thinking anything, but my conclution is: I won't do it. YOU are the one who is rude to me, insulting ZackScott over and over, even after I told you not to. For Miles, (laugh)... even Miles himself didn't mind that himself, it isn't your place to talk for him. National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 03:27, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Calm down, friend Calm down, we are all over. Someone456 has interference the case, he will do for JUSTICE.National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 03:39, November 22, 2014 (UTC) ...and don't even think you are the extreme-polite one here...National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 03:39, November 22, 2014 (UTC) http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:233925 highlight it yourself. National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 03:59, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Blocking NARSA? Napalm Rosalina's Rage hi Hello ZN723, I want to ask you a question that NASA asked me to ask you:... Which rule did he broke? Please answer NASA in his talk page, he said he will read it there...Cheetah-shooter (talk) 14:00, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Wow... You're a brony too? Who knew. Welcome!...i guess The Zombie Expertise (talk) 20:19, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Correction wanted Hi ZombieNinja723, I would like you or other administrators to make a correction on this template: in which the Zombie Stink Cloud part, it takes 30 seconds to recharge, not 20. Thank you so very much. Best Regards, Cheetah-shooter (talk) 09:34, December 2, 2014 (UTC) also, the ZPG takes 25 seconds to recharge. THanks. Cheetah-shooter (talk) 09:41, December 2, 2014 (UTC) two more thing Dear ZN again, thank you for helping. But I just want to ask two more question. 1. Can you tell me where to find template pages to edit? I can't find them anywhere in the wiki... 2. (This question was asked by NASA) Zn723, can you give a reply on Cheetah's last message on my unblock thread? Thanks. Thanks. Cheetah-shooter (talk) 11:06, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Thread:240612 Words from NASA again "Please reply: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:238517#100" Cheetah-shooter (talk) 06:57, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey You repeated Homing Thistle rating in your "Almanac Entry."Gaspar (talk) 01:22, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Bot Help How to edit the names Foxy's Gingerbread Cookie (talk) 23:28, December 23, 2014 (UTC) I was having problems with the Flame "Mushroom" page. It won't let me edit the name. I don't know why this is happening. I even went on Google chrome. Is it because I am on a IPad? Please help.